Ripplepool
RipplePool RipplePool is a deep pool where MoonClan cats enter and exit. The water is murky and cats can easily drown. But it is good portection for them. Rocks also layer the shore of the pool and the bottom, so cats need to be extra careful when crossing, Even MoonClan. download (47).jpg|RipplePool Roleplay when entering and exiting. Leafpaw glanced at the pool, feeling confidence that nothing would harm her. She stood unmoving, glancing at the pool with round eyes. -- Dusk Fleckpaw cast Leafpaw a side glance, looking confused. "What're you doing?" He often went to the Ripplepool to get away from the Clan, especially the Kit Squad, who had been stealing his moss.Silverstar 23:42, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Leafpaw shrugged, "Why don't we cross? It's not like theres an evil cat lurking." She touched the water with her paw, ripples floating away. "Looks refreshing." Duskfeather77 (talk) 23:47, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Fleckpaw wrinkled his nose. "IIIII don't enjoy swimming." After all, that was how his mother died. His ears angled towards Shadestorm and Amber, narrowing his eyes.Silverstar 23:48, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Leafpaw flicked her ears, wincing at the smell of Amber. She cast a side-way glance at Shadestorm, then jumped up onto a high rock. She could of easily slipped, broke her leg and then probably drown in the water. No one will push me. She encouraged herself. --- Shadestorm frowned "Fleckpaw, I think your on patrol with me." He nods towards Amber, "Thats Leafpaw. We gotta go. Byes!" Duskfeather77 (talk) 23:51, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Fleckpaw nodded, flattening his ears. "Ugh, kill me now. Let's go." He trotted out of the cave with Shadestorm, his tailtip twitching.---- Amber narrowed her eyes up at Leafpaw with a smirk. "What's wrong, looking for your mommy?"Silverstar 23:54, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Leafpaw narrowed her eyes, "No! I'm the best swimmer in the clan!" She growled angrily. "Besides, Beth wouldn't want you to speak like that to her daughter!" She grinned, turning her focus away from Amber. Duskfeather77 (talk) 23:56, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Amber snorted, leaping on the rock and standing beside the apprentice. "Well then, prove it." With a shove, she watched Leafpaw fall into the rocks and water below.Silverstar 23:59, February 21, 2015 (UTC) Leafpaw let out a scream, her leg slamming against a pointed rock. She let out a moan, trying to get herself back up to the surface. She tried swimming towards the shore but was to weak, once she lifted her chin she screamed, "Amber! Help me!" Duskfeather77 (talk) 00:03, February 22, 2015 (UTC) "Awww, come here little scrap!" Spat Amber, sinking her claws into Leafpaw's paws once she neared. Turning around, she kicked the apprentice's jaw, leaving it bruisey and sensative. Then, Amber began throwing rocks at the apprentice (using her mouth of course)Silverstar 00:05, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Leafpaw was dragged under, gulping salty water down. She screamed in terror, finally her claws dug deep into the rock. She tried hard to hold on, "Amber! Grab ahold of me!" She screeched, starting to slip. She moaned, trying to get a good grip. Duskfeather77 (talk) 00:08, February 22, 2015 (UTC) (Mufasa vs Scar :P) Amber calmly waltzed to the apprentice, glaring down at her with a smirk. How I've missed murdering! Unsheathing her claws, Amber dug them into the Apprentice's paws once more, pushing her down and watching her fall. "No problem." She smirked, lapping the blood from her claws.Silverstar 00:09, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Leafpaw flailed her paws, struggling to survive the current. With her last remaining strength, she struggled viciously upon the rocky shore. She collapsed, her whole body sore. She felt water run out of her fur and she tried to say something but couldn't. Duskfeather77 (talk) 00:12, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Amber twitched her tail tip. "Wow, what a disappointment and waste of my time. Pah!" Amber turned and left, her tail lashing.Silverstar 00:14, February 22, 2015 (UTC) Leafpaw let out a final grunt before her vision blacked out. Her jaw felt broken and her head felt like it would split. With her last remaining strength, she lifted her head and cried out. "H-Help!" She closed her eyes and waited painfully. --- Shadestorm flicked his ears, "Fleckpaw, go get Leafpaw. I guess she can be on the patrol since she has nothing to do." He grunted, his tail tip twitching. Duskfeather77 04:07, April 10, 2015 (UTC)